


Apparition in the Corridor

by traitorleech



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Book 3: Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban, Don't know what I'm doing, M/M, currently reading the books, never saw the movies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-17 13:42:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28600887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/traitorleech/pseuds/traitorleech
Summary: The painting of the Fat Lady had been shredded. Lupin and Snape set off together to search the third floor.
Relationships: Remus Lupin/Severus Snape
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	Apparition in the Corridor

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Finally, I'm reading the 3rd Harry Potter Book (I've never read them before nor seen the movies tbh) and I'm currently at the point where Gryffindor lost the Quidditch match against Hufflepuff. So yeah, I don't know much about it all but the things I've read so far. Nonetheless I wanted to try my hand at writing a short oneshot about my two probably favourite characters so far.

Silence reigned supreme in the corridor leading up to the Gryffindor Tower. No one dared muttering a single word and in horror they watched petrified the heap on the floor consisting of the strips of canvas of what once was the painting of the Fat Lady, who guarded the entrance to their Common Room. It had been ripped apart! Due to the absence of the usual chatter they could hear the swift approach of loud footsteps tapping on the ground and the Headmaster — Professor Dumbledore — clad in his pompous and festive garments swept past them, examining the scene minutely. Professor McGonagall, Lupin and Snape followed shortly after. They didn't talk but the expression on their faces betrayed them the moment they understood what had happened. Lupin shot an unseen sideway glance at Snape who had stopped dead in his tracks and blanched, his face even more pale than customarily. Snape's blackish shimmering eyes were locked on the heavily damaged frame and the shreds entangled lying on the stone-slate floor. Even though he was the head of the Slytherin House and never concerned about Gryffindor business, he couldn't hide his trepidation.

»We need to find her,« Dumbledore's words resonated tingling through their bodies and brought movement into the rigid crowd of Gryffindors and teachers. A cackling voice appeared out of nowhere, humming and beaming with delight. Something clearly worrisome had occured right in front of them if Peeves the Poltergeist was that high in spirits.

Mere minutes later, Professor Dumbledore had sent teachers to gather all the students — Gryffindors, Hufflepuffs, Ravenclaws and Slytherins — and escort them to the Great Hall. That sudden change of tone was met with confusion by all other students who didn't know what was going on. They were probably wondering what had happened to the festive and fun atmosphere of the Hallowe'en feast. Lupin observed the sight that presented itself to him; Students alike teachers kept continuously whispering, exchanging rumours possibly about Sirius Black and Lord Voldemort. McGonagall and Flitwick tried talking to the head boy and girl, instructing them what they'd have to do once the teachers would've left to conduct a proper search of the grounds. They would have to search the castle meticulously, Lupin thought and caught Snape's eye across the Great Hall. Snape had a gloomy look upon him — more so than ever. And after Dumbledore had explained the situation to the students, Snape soughed towards the great doors of the hall, passing Lupin and lightly brushing with his arm against Lupin's. Turning his back to Dumbledore and the students, he followed Snape out.

»Third floor then Remus,« said Snape in his low, monotonous and uncaring voice and watched Lupin feeling for the wand in the pockets of his cloak. Eventually he found it, took it out, gripping it tightly and together they set off.

»You really think he's here?« Lupin asked as they climbed the second flight of stairs. The portraits on the walls eyed them warily. Even they knew what was going on and were on high alert. Snape paused and turned his head to look at Lupin. 

»I don't know. It's possible,« Snape drawled, »I told Dumbledore about it but he would not listen«

»About what?« Interested, Lupin raised an eyebrow. Was there another way getting into Hogwarts undetected? If so, how did Snape know about it?

»Nevermind,« Snape hurried to say and continued ascending. 

Lupin turned around the corner first, only to see sudden movement in a dark corner of the third floor corridor which the candles couldn't reach with their flickering light. He came to a halt and Snape bumped hard into his back.

»What-!« he began to speak but Lupin signaled him to keep quiet; Putting one hand to his own lips. Snape's mouth twisted first into a forced smile, then secondly into a tight, almost straight line.

» _Lumos_ ,« whispered Lupin and the end of his wand lit up. Following him, they edged closer to the spot where Lupin had seen the movement. But it was merely a rat nibbling on _Unfogging the Future_ and as soon as it saw them, it scuttled scared out of sight.

»One wouldn't be wrong to assume we shouldn't have any more vermin like these running around by the amount of cats and owls roaming about,« Snape said, wrinkling his nose and looking in the direction the rat had disappeared to. 

»Are you talking about the rat or the students?« Lupin tried to suppress a grin — it was common knowledge that Snape hated all students but Slytherins — then he added, »Maybe it’s a student’s?«

»Didn’t look like it«

»Looks can be deceiving,« remarked Lupin and caught Snape glimpsing at him, »Perhaps you should stop forcing the students to feed their botched potions to their pets and we wouldn’t confuse pets and vermin anymore«

Snape’s features hardened as he het up, »I-«

But Lupin wasn’t listening. They had reached the corner of the corridor and Lupin turned his head to cast a last glance over his shoulder. Instantly, the blood in his veins froze and a cold shiver went down his spine. He’d just seen the tail and hind legs of a hairy black creature vanishing on the staircase — and they were searching for a grim. Like in a trance, his vision fuzzy, Lupin started silently running down the corridor towards the stairs, his wand raised. From a far distance, he heard Snape’s voice calling after him, yet he ignored it. Cold sweat gathered on the back of his neck, his breath was flat and his whole body was shaking vigorously. Did he imagine it or was it really there? He had to be sure. But before Lupin could reach the first steps, a cool hand fastened around his wrist and jolted him backwards, his wand slipped out of his hand and rolled clattering over the floor a few feet away from them. His back struck the stonewall hard and a blurred Snape came into his field of view. Blinking multiple times, his vision cleared and Lupin saw Snape's mouth moving as if he was talking to him but he couldn't hear any sound. Not understanding, he could merely stare at Snape confused and wide-eyed. Why did he hold him back? Hadn't he, too, seen the grim?

»What are you doing? You can’t simply run off like that« barked Snape, »Remus?«

Lupin couldn't answer. Instead, he swallowed hard. Still feeling Snape's firm grip around his wrist, Snape's other hand buried in Lupin's cloak on his shoulder. Next to his head had to be a window which illuminated Snape's face in the faint blueish glint of the night sky outside. Lupin pointed at the staircase, behind Snape who jerked his head to follow the direction of the finger.

»I- I've-,« stammered Lupin, »There... Severus«

»You've seen him?« guessed Snape and let go of Lupin slowly. Together they walked yonder to take a closer look — Lupin moving in front of Snape, picking up his wand. His hands were still shaking as they reached the stairs. Was he scared? Why was he scared? There was nothing to be afraid of. Lupin tried reasoning with himself, to no avail. Snape put again one hand on Lupin's shoulder and squeezed gently, which seemed to at least reassure him. Descending the steps, they looked over the banister for any sign. 

»See! There!« whispered Lupin and directed Snape's heed to something black that was lying on the landing. 

»It's not moving,« Snape said, narrowing his eyes, »I have an idea«

He raised his wand and mumbled, » _Wingardium Leviosa_ «

The furred black thing soared into the air, closer towards them, so they could get a good glimpse at it.

»It's... It's just a black pelt,« Lupin chugged and looked at Snape in bewilderment, »I don't understand«

»Neither do I,« Snape admitted and appeared to be as bewildered as Lupin. Suddenly, they heard a louder growing, echoing singing. Exchanging a glance, they listened and waited. Something outlandish coloured shot cackling past them and made them start. 

»Nasty temper that big, black, old dog. Nasty temper, you'll be dying of shock,« sang Peeves laughing maniacally, somersaulting in front of them, »You're popping your clogs rather soon, old men«

Snape sighed and Lupin relaxed his shoulders. Of course. Who else could've been it?

»Clear off!« snapped Snape at Peeves and the Poltergeist vanished into thin air, »I'd kill him if I'd the chance«

»Come on,« Lupin nudged Snape's arm, »Better examine the rest of the rooms and corridors now that Peeve's gone«

Snape nodded and together they set off.


End file.
